


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments after the return to the Seireitei after the battle with Aizen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

It was over. Jyuushiro let out a deep sigh. He was sore and exhausted, but he was still alive, and so were most of the shinigami who had been in the battle. They had won. Now all that was left was the clean up and healing. In some ways, that might take longer than the battle itself. Jyuu slowly made his way back to his own division. He was heading straight to his own quarters. Thankfully, he knew that Nanao would have taken care of any work that needed to be done, and the reports and debriefing from the battle would wait.

Stepping into his quarters, Jyuushiro found a tray waiting for him with a cup of tea and a plate of sweets. He smiled. It was most likely Nanao's doing. Jyuu knew that she had disliked being left behind. She had probably spent here hours were in the Seireitei making arrangements for when they came back in order to keep herself busy. There was also a folded note. He poured himself a cup of green tea as he unfolded it.

 _Captain Ukitake,_

 _I have taken the liberty of having a dinner for two sent to Captain Unohana's quarters. Please make sure she eats and rests._

 _Nanao Ise_

He couldn't help smiling, despite the young woman's meddling. It was true that Retsu was very likely to forget about things like eating and rest at a time like this, and Jyuu knew that she was already exhausted from the work she had done during and immediately after the battle. Nanao would take care of Shunsui, and he would go and take care of Retsu. Even if it did mean giving into Shunsui and Nanao's matchmaking. It wasn't like he minded, and her presence would be soothing after everything.

Jyuushiro knew that Retsu was well and uninjured. They had spoken briefly on the journey back to the Seireitei. Enough for him to be sure that his lady had not been injured herself, but really there had been no time for anything more. He really did not need an excuse to go see Retsu, but he was grateful for one anyway. It would be easier than arguing with Retsu that she needed to take a break without any sort of reason.

He loved the woman, but she could be very stubborn about her duties as healer, even if her own health suffered because of it. Jyuu typically found that a kiss could end an argument as well, but he'd rather bride Retsu with dessert than fight with her. With a smile on his face, Jyuu head off to take a quick shower and clean up and then he'd go over to the Fourth and pay a visit to the lady of his heart. After all, it really wouldn't be a proper dinner celebrating the end of the war without her.

* * *

With a content little sigh, Nanao snuggled a little deeper into Shunsui's embrace. He was sound asleep which did surprise her at all. The man had been dead on his feet when he'd arrived at the Eighth Division office nearly two hours ago. Nanao had managed to get him to his quarters, and while he took a hot bath, she made sure the food she'd ordered for the two of them. She had also taken the liberty of arranging several other meals as well. She and Shunsui shared dinner, and then Nanao had tucked him into bed. He'd asked her stay, and this time Nanao hade relented.

It wasn't like she had anything else to do at the moment, and it felt good to be in his presence. She had missed him and worried over him the entire time he'd been gone. It was reassuring to be here in his arms now. He was alive and with her. The arm Shunsui had around her waist tightened, though he did not wake up. Nanao smiled softly. There would be no going back in their relationship after this. Nanao did not think that she could return to the status quo now that she had let Shunsui in, even if it was just a little, and she did not think he would let her back away now that he knew how she felt.

They would have to figure some things out still. Nanao was not going to give up her efficiently running office just because they were now involved romantically. But Nanao was no longer so reluctant to take those steps forward. But right now, the order of business was to get some rest, and here in Shunsui's arms she had no doubt that tonight she wouldn't be having nightmares. Shunsui shifted slightly and pulled her closer to him.

"Sweetheart, why are you still awake?"

Nanao smiled slightly. "Just thinking."

"Well, stop thinking and sleep. You're exhausted." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "You can think tomorrow. If I don't manage to distract you from thinking that is."

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?"

He leaned in so he could kiss her properly. Nanao simply let herself fall into the kiss, sliding her fingers into Shunsui's hair. Shunsui finally pulled away, leaving her a little breathless. He nuzzled her nose.

"Tease," she accused him fondly

"Unfortunately, Nanao-chan, I'm exhausted, and so are you. Go to sleep now, and I promise to fulfill the rain check tomorrow."

He tucked her back against his chest. "Now, sleep, precious."

Nanao let out a soft giggle but obediently closed her eyes.

* * *

Retsu smiled and slid her fingers over Jyuushiro's. She was still tired, but she was no longer utterly exhausted. Of course, that didn't mean she was going to get up just yet. In fact, Retsu knew that she was likely to doze off again fairly soon. Her bed was nice and warm. Jyuushiro was a comfortable presence at her back with one arm draped across her stomach, and Suzu, her Somali cat was a warm presence on top of the covers at her feet. Retsu was completely content to remain here for the foreseeable future.

Jyuushiro had come over this afternoon to make sure that she actually ate and rested instead of getting overwhelmed by work. And Retsu did have to admit without Jyuu insisting that she come have dinner with him. He had even had the meal sent to her quarters to make things convenient for her. It had been a lovely meal, and she had enjoyed sharing it with Jyuushiro. In peacetime they had often shared meals, and it had been a comfortable tradition. It was easy to slip back into it.

Afterwards, she had checked in with Isane, but Retsu had found that things were well in hand and going quite smoothly thanks to Lieutenant Ise's forethought and preparation. So she had let Jyuu coax her into sharing dessert and conversation with him. She had not been very reluctant in the first place. It was a joy to have him here with her alive and well. Retsu had worried about him quite a bit during the Winter War. While she knew first hand that Jyuushiro was one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei Thirteen, and that he and Shunsui together made a very good team, she had still worried about him.

Retsu had been his healer and his friend for centuries. Their romantic relationship was much more recent. Shunsui teased them both about taking their time about finally getting together. He claimed that he had known they were meant for one another since their first meeting all those years ago. But she and Jyuushiro had been cautious when it came to their hearts, and it had taken time until either of them were ready to step into something more than a friendship. But she was glad now that they had taken those steps. Retsu rest her head against Jyuushiro's chest and closed her eyes. A little more sleep would be lovely. This was not exactly the homecoming she had expected, but it was a rather nice one.

* * *

It was raining. Shunsui could clearly hear the sound of the rain against the roof. It was sounding like a complete downpour. Not that Shunsui really mind. He was curled up in bed with his beloved Nanao cuddled in his arms. There really was no other place that he wanted to be at the moment. This was everything he had been fighting for really. His home and the people he loved. And to keep Aizen from taking over the world too of course. But really, what had been important was protecting the people he loved.

He glanced at Nanao's sleeping face. He had been a little surprised that she had actually consented to stay with him, but then, he knew that she had worried about him while he was gone. She had hated being left behind, though Shunsui had been rather relieved. With Nanao safely in the Seireitei, Shunsui had not worried nearly as much during the battle. His fierce Nanao-chan might be a very competent warrior, but she was also one of the most precious parts of his life.

Shunsui knew that Nanao had been hesitant to open her heart. He had also known that she felt far more than she let other people see. While he would have preferred that there had not been a war and all the other trouble that had been going lately, Shunsui did have to admit that it had made Nanao far more willing to take a step forward in their relationship. He knew that he would have waited for her to be ready, but he also had to admit that it was absolutely wonderful to have her in his arms now. Nanao's presence was exactly the balm he needed at the moment. Despite knowing that the fighting and killing had been necessary, it did not make Shunsui feel much better. But being with the people he loved did make a difference.

Nanao shifted against him slightly, making a soft nose. Shunsui smiled and gently drew her a little closer to his chest. This was the perfect place to be on a wet, rainy day. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. She stirred again; this time those gorgeous eyes of her opened, and she smiled back at him.

"What time is it?" She turned a bit so she could more easily see his face.

"It feels early." He told her. "Not that it matters. I doubt there will be much going on today except rest and recovery. The party will come later."

To his surprise and delight, Nanao's response to that was, "Good. That means I have you to myself for a while."

Shunsui laughed and nuzzled her nose. "You missed me."

Nanao sighed. "I did. But don't think that gets you out of the paperwork that I know is coming. You owe me."

"I owe you more than just paperwork." He cupped her face in one of his hands and leaned in to kiss Nanao. "I believe I owe you a rain check from last night."

Pulling her close, Shunsui let everything else in his mind drift away as he concentrated on Nanao. He was home and had her in his arms. At the moment that was all that mattered.


End file.
